The present disclosure relates to cord shorteners, and more particularly, to a cord shortening device that secures and stores a portion of a length of cord from, for example, an electric appliance.
Cord storage and take-up devices are known. Generally, those devices involve either a manual or mechanical winding of a length of cord around a spool inside the device. The devices typically include a number of parts connected together and have housings for storing and/or securing excess lengths of cord.